


Heaven (Sent You to Me)

by pieceofshir



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, Supernatural has failed us, You were silenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: Supernatural belongs to us nowLmk what other scenes you think should be rewrittenGet fucked Kripke
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heaven (Sent You to Me)

It was all so... peaceful.  
Dean gazed out at the open fields, taking it in.  
"Well, at least I made it to heaven." He said to himself.  
"You've earned your rest." A familiar voice spoke from behind him.  
No.  
He turned around, with a smile so wide it almost hurt.  
Castiel was smiling right back at him.  
His angel.  
He took a step forward, but paused. "Cas, I... I didn't know..." Cas leapt at him, pulling Dean into his arms. "I know." He whispered as Dean buried his face into his neck. "Dean, I know. I'm here."  
"I love you." Dean sobbed. "Fuck, Cas, I love you so much."  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, or maybe hours, before Dean straightened, taking a step back but not releasing Cas' hands.  
"Look at you, man!" He laughed through his tears. Castiel had ditched the trench coat and suit for-  
"The official Winchester Uniform." He announced proudly. "It's very comfortable. I understand why you've worn this every day for the past 40 years." Dean gave him a light shove, and they both just stared at each other, laughing lightly.  
"This isn't a memory." Dean realised. Cas took his hand, leading him to sit down.  
"After Jack... you know." He made some gesture, which Dean guessed was meant to mean 'became freaking God' "He made some changes. Heaven isn't just your greatest hits, anymore. Bobby lives about 5 miles that way." He pointed down the road, "And your parents are a little bit after that."  
Dean's eyes snapped back to him. "My parents are here?" Cas laughed. He just looked so... carefree. "Dean, everyone is here."  
Dean whistled lowly. "And Jack did all this by himself?"  
Cas shrugged modestly. "Well, I helped a little."  
They sat in silence a little while longer.  
"So, what now?" Dean asked. Cas looked down at where their hands were still entwined.  
"Whatever we want."


End file.
